Rider (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Assassin and Shielder. | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear, swords and chariot. | likes =Irrational promises, women with strong will | dislikes =Priests | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} Rider is the Rider-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Seventh Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Rider is the Child of Light of Ireland, CuChulainn, the greatest hero from the Ulster Cycle. He originally suposed to be able to being summoned as a Lancer-Class Servant but his Master managed to bring him as Rider due to that being his most powerful Class as a Servant, once he carried all his various weapons in his chariot. Rider in fact doesn't drive his chariot by his own in the legends, he have a charioteer named Láeg who drived it for him as a loyal shieldsman. Láeg, the King of Charioteers, was also killed by the first spear of Lugaid mac Con Roí in the last battle of CuChulainn against Connacht. Once this chariot is very linked to CuChulainn and his adventures and quests around Ireland, it turns out to be his most valuable Noble Phantasm, even having his others weapons stored in it. Appearance Rider keeps his hair free once it seens more stylish and attractive to women when he is driving against the wind. He also don't use any type of shirt or breastplate due to one of his Noble Phantasms, keeping an Ulster blue and silver armor that covers arms and legs in all manners and also wearing his earrings and a amulet necklace. He also have a magical aura of protection around his body that turns it hard to look to him at distance, as Archer points to. Personality Rider have the same personality of his Lancer and Caster selfs, but with lesser control above his wild nature. He admits that as a Rider he truely became more disobedient and quite reckless. He is like a ilegal street racer as pointed by Caster, who calls him a fantastic danger for society itself. Rider keep his normal loyal and rightful personality but he could be really reckless when it comes to sigil, putting the whole secret of the Holy Grail War in a tremendous danger. Role Fate/Romantia Rider is summoned by Rin Tohsaka in the Seventh Holy Grail War. Abilities Rider is probably the best Class for him in the whole system of the Holy Grail War, his many Noble Phantasms and his blessess given to him by his sister and once lover Macha classifies him as probably the strongest Servant in the Seventh Holy Grail War. He showed incredible strenght, godlike speed and showed to be even durable then a certain Berserker Servant. His Skills and Parameters are severely strenghtened by it's passive Noble Phantasm Ulster Cu Geas: That 101 Promises, that incarnates the concept of the 101 Geas made by the hero, taboos that he may not break unless if forced to do so. The Geas strenghten his parameters and make him straight to the invincible as a Servant. Each Geas can be treated as a Skill, like the Geas of don't eat dog meat, that increases his physical abilities to the point that he can match a real blood thirst beast. The Geas serve as a protection against the majority of evils like poisons, fire and enemy attacks, an aura that lower the enemies parameters by two when he is hitten by any attack of them, a very strong collection of blessings. Other skills granted are Affections of the Goddess, Poison Resistance, Bravery, Monstrous Strenght, Mana Burst and even the Skill Clairvoyance. Due to the same Noble Phantasm, Rider's Battle Continuation was lowered once he doesn't really need it, but his blessing given by Macha inherits him to fight a little after hitten by a deadly blow if it doesn't kills him instantly. His Divinity Skill was ranked up once it is strenghtened by his Geas, it permits him to use light, the natural element of his divine father as a weapon, turning him in a brighty star in the middle of the night. Rider's main Noble Phantasm Del Chliss: Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend, originally that was the name of Rider's first spear, but his chariot was also named after it as a honoring. The black chariot is pulled by the two rarest horses of Ireland, given to him by his divine sister herself and each of the steeds was tamed by him by running wild the entire Ireland in one day with Rider on their backs.While Liath Macha is even stronger then Rider himself, known as the King of Horses and capable of eliminating a entire army alone with it's teeths and hooves, it's working partner Dub Sainglend is a fearful and hideous one that fear even his own shadow, attacking in panic and even running away from enemies if it seens necessary to him. The chariot wasn't that special originally, a gift of Rider's lover Aífe. But it is where Rider store his weapons: His six swords, of them three is known as legendary Divine Constructs, his three spears, including the legendary Gàe Bulg '''and his bow and quiver. One of Rider's Geas prohibits him from using his swords while mounted and other forces him to accept any kind of challenge made to him but never use a bow (that being the exception of the rule), so he can only use one of his swords and cannot draw his bow. '''Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God, is the most well known sword of Rider, originally was the sword of Mannanán mac Lyr '''who gave it to Rider's father '''Lugh who had carved the blade in the root of a yew tree to be later pulled by the druid Cathbad, who gave it to the hero. It isn't truely a sword, but can be used as something like that, in that case he can only use it from all his three legendary swords. His three normal swords can also be used by him when not using his chariot. Fragarach can be used as a perfect counter for any type of attack, being able to rewrite the fate getting back in time to attack first then the enemy. Gàe Bulg: Riding Spear That Pierces With Death, is the strongest technique of the use of the Gàe Bulg used by Rider, it's actually an Anti-Unit attack like the thrust technique, but it's pretty more deadly then the throw technique. It consists in running mounted with the spear pointed in the direction of an enemy and them jump from the chariot or mount and throw the spear in the enemy from up his head. The spear will probably cut the enemy in half from that fire range, the amount mana accumulated on the weapon is capable of entirely destroying the body of an enemy. To do so, it's necessary give up from his chariot, once it must be destroyed as a bait for the enemy what means be cautch in the range of the spear too. It's an one-hit one-kill perfect anihilating attack of the type that never let a target get out alive.